masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:ME3 Powers
While we already have a system in place for organizing the ME3 powers, I don't think anyone here will argue that it could use improvement. To that end, earlier today I worked on something more along the lines of how we display ME2 powers and I'm hoping to get some feedback. I liked the way Jake initially set it up as it tries to adjust to the way the power system will work in ME3, but currently, it could use a bit of improvement. Now I'm open to plenty of ideas, and we do need to sort this out quickly before the trove begins on March 6th. One thing I didn't do but might suggest is coloring the text for the split headers to denote the branches. Yes I know you can select either one, but that is beside the point. One focuses on one aspect, while the other branch focuses on another. I was thinking red and green, but that's me. I used headers as I feel they are doing more than just using the tags to do the work as it will confine edits if there is a mistake. I also felt that the headers looked nicer than the big text. However the big text has it’s uses when it comes to the branching, which is why I used it there. And before anyone suggests center the information like it is in the game, tried that, looks horrible. Don't believe me, try it yourself, just don't hit save. See template: User:Lancer1289/Sandbox/Mass Effect 3 Power Layout Example: User:Lancer1289/Sandbox/Mass Effect 3 Power Layout Example‎ So let this begin. Lancer1289 00:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Voting For #As proposer. Lancer1289 17:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) #See nothing wrong. BeoW0lfe 17:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) #-- Commdor (Talk) 17:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) #Support. Trandra 19:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Against Comments The only issue that springs to mind with the layout is that the blank space between the two branches starting at Rank 4 is too thin, so the descriptions run into each other. (See Tech Mastery Rank 5 for what I'm talking about.) Is there a way to add some colpadding or colspace in there? I like the color idea too, depending on the implementation. Trandra 01:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I find the layout makes it difficult to look at the information, with the 2 columns being too close to each other. However, I can't suggest any other alternative as I do not have the demo to explore and experience the new power branching. — Teugene (Talk) 02:04, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I think Ranks and descriptions should be centered, with 4-6 ranks and their descriptors centered with the A and B choices to the left and right under the centered heading. I tried tweaking that myself, and ran into trouble with 4-6. Otherwise, COLORS. I think coloring could really make it easier to read. Rank titles and the description different colors than their explanations. I have trouble reading it right now myself.--Xaero Dumort 02:34, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I tried to center ranks one through three, and it just wasn't pretty. The formatting was really off, it looked ugly, and didn't quite jive. Just try it for yourself. The only way that could work is if it's all in a table, and that sould be avoided unless there is no other option. As for the colors, I was thinking on the specific titles for ranks four through six, but that could be expanded. Lancer1289 02:39, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I know what you mean, I've tried multiple different ways with no luck. Can we also get a bigger gap between ranks? I know too big it'll look weird and too little it won't look like enough, just my opinion though.--Xaero Dumort 02:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do, but any suggestions are more than welcome. Lancer1289 02:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Using an ALT command (0160) and a little div align, this is what I've worked out as a rough thing so far in tweaking. Even if we didn't center the rank titles, I think it would help, also looking at rank 4 on the right you can see it's slightly uneven. Can't figure out why.--Xaero Dumort 03:04, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I think we need an extra line between each rank, but otherwise it's generally fine. Doing anything much different would require a big complex table.JakePT 03:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah that is kind of what I was going for. But for the spacing did you mean between the "Rank 1", "Rank 2", and so on, or the names once it branches off? Lancer1289 16:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Just between each rank. So there's a line between the end of the description of the previous rank and the title for the next rank.JakePT 13:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I can take care of that. Hopefully. But I do see what you mean, it is rather squished isn't it. Any more opinions about using colors? Lancer1289 14:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::No immediate thoughts regarding colours, but I do think we need to think about images. We haven't got any yet, but each power rank has a unique icon, and I think these could be integrated in some way.JakePT 14:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Concur completely. If necessary, we can change this later, but I don't think we'll have a problem integrating them. Lancer1289 14:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Spaces added. Simple tags on a seperate line. Putting them on the same line didn't work so well. tags didn't work either. Lancer1289 14:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's much better.JakePT 14:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Silence! I concur.--Xaero Dumort 16:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Any further comments? Lancer1289 20:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) If I hear no additional comments within a day, I will open voting. Lancer1289 19:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Not that this matters too much, but Rank 5 in the example page still has the bold markup rather than the tags. Trandra 20:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the correction. I have also take the liberty of opening voting. Lancer1289 17:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Implementation I will be adjusting all current power articles to accept the new standard and any new power articles will have to now conform to this standard. Lancer1289 01:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC)